Une étoile renaît
by Noumi Magic
Summary: OS Molly pose un dernier baiser sur le front du comateux, et se retourne, les yeux rougis par le chagrin. « Mon dieu, pardonneznous… » Quelques gouttes versées à travers les lèvres, un ultime soupir, et une étoile renaît, plus brillante que jamais.


**Notes de l'auteur : Bonjour courageux lecteurs ! Voici ma première fanfiction, qui j'espère vous plaira. Bisous :) **

**Résumé : OS L'ultime bataille est achevée, Harry se retrouve seul, enfermé dans son esprit, et souhaite mourir. La peur, la résignation, puis le doute de bien faire. Sur le thème de l'euthanasie, version léger ! **

**Disclamer : L'histoire et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ( Snif la vie est cruelle...) .**

* * *

**Une étoile renaît**

Je n'en peux plus, le noir me fait peur, il m'a toujours fait peur.

Délivrez-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ? Je ne sens plus mon corps, et j'entends à peine quelques sons.

Et ce noir, encore lui, qui recouvre tout. Je ne vois plus rien.

-Concentre-toi, tu peux y arriver, tu peux te sortir de là !-

Je n'y arriverai pas, on m'a laissé, abandonné ; personne ne m'aidera à présent.

_Pensées confuses, désespoir._

-Où est passé ton courage Harry ? Tu restes un Gryffondor ne l'oublie pas ! Que dirais Hermione si elle était là ?-

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Elle n'est pas à mes côtés et ne le sera plus.

_Images sanglantes, terreur. __Les larmes viennent. _

Elle est morte, Ron aussi, tout le monde est mort. Il ne reste que moi. Il n'y pas eu un survivant, à ma connaissance.

Si, un seul, et toujours le même.

_Les larmes ne coulent pas._

…

Toutes ces aventures, tous ces mystères, toute cette douleur ; cela n'avait servi à rien. J'ai échoué. La menace Voldemort est peut-être écartée, mais le véritable but de ce combat était autre. Je devais les sauver, et leur assurer un avenir en sécurité, quitte à me sacrifier.

Mais la réalité s'était passée différemment, ils se sont sacrifiés, pour que je sauve tous ceux qui comptaient sur moi, mais qui ne comptaient pas pour moi. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, le reste de la famille Weasley, L'Ordre du Phénix, l'ensemble de l'A.D. et tous ceux à qui je tenais.

Maintenant, tout ce pourquoi j'ai vécu n'est plus. Je ne peux pas les rejoindre, je n'y arrive pas. Ma vie est devenue incontrôlable et imprévisible depuis ce 31 octobre 1981, et elle l'est toujours.

…

_Mouvements imperceptibles._

JE VEUX MOURIR !

Qui me retiens avec tant de cruauté ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir ce que je désire ? C'est étrange, après coup, la mort est devenue dangereusement attirante.

Encore une fois, elle m'échappe.

…

Qu'est-ce que… ? Un son me parvient, à peine audible.

-Ne pense plus Harry, et écoute…-

Une femme je crois, oui c'est sûr…une femme…

…

Maman, je pense à toi ; j'aimerais tellement te connaître, et Papa aussi. C'est difficile d'appeler ses parents Maman et Papa lorsque on ne les connaît pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu les rejoindras bientôt.-

_Quelques regrets, un peu de solitude, et une pincée d'amertume face à la vie_.

Cette personne qui est près de mon corps, je souhaite qu'elle ressente ma tristesse, je souhaite qu'elle fasse tout pour me libérer, je ne veux plus vivre, je ne veux plus ; je ne peux plus…

Mais ça ne vient pas, j'attends, encore et encore.

…

Le temps n'existe plus, les heures et les secondes se ressemblent. Je n'ai plus peur, je ne ressens plus rien, la vie semble me quitter.

Pourtant, je me trompe. Ce n'est pas elle qui s'envole mais mon semblant d'humanité. Je me vide de toute émotion. Un grand vide emplit mon cœur, c'est insupportable. J'ai mal, mal dans l'âme, mal de ne plus savoir si je souffre, si je m'inquiète, si j'éprouve encore. La mort me frôle, me tourne autour, sans vouloir s'approcher assez pour se laisser prendre. Elle se joue de moi, mais je ne me bats plus.

Cette voix me rappelle tout de même que j'existe. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit, mais le simple fait d'entendre cette douceur me suffit. Je connais cette voix, oui, je la connais…

…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

« Harry, mon petit chéri, tu es tout ce qui me reste… Il faudra que tu me pardonnes, mais je ne peux plus supporter de te voir comme cela. » chuchota une voix féminine.

_Sanglots douloureux, un étau écrase le cœur. _

La porte s'ouvre, et laisse entrer l'infirmière personnelle de Harry Potter.

« Mme Weasley ? Je suis là. dit elle doucement.

- Très bien Jenny, c'est le moment je crois.

- En êtes-vous sûr ? Vous savez que je respecte votre souffrance mais il reste peut être un esp… risqua Jenny, tremblante.

- Arrêtez je vous prie, vous savez autant que moi qu'il ne se réveillera jamais. Et je l'aime trop pour le laisser vivre comme un légume. La magie ne fera rien, personne n'à le pouvoir de le sauver. affirma la seule membre vivante des Weasleys.

- Le regretté M. Dumbledore l'avait pourtant… Pauvre Harry ! Le destin ne l'aura pas gâter… Nous lui devons tout. Un si jeune adolescent. »

…

_Un regard plein de doute._

« Je suis désolée Madame, je ne peux pas ! » Protesta l'infirmière.

_Une caresse sur le front du Survivant. _

« Je ne vous le demande pas pour moi mais pour lui. Est-ce ainsi que vous remerciez notre sauveur, Jenny ? _Elle se retourna et la regarda dansles yeux._ En le laissant dans un lit, presque mort ?

- Mais si quelqu'un l'apprenait… insista Jenny.

Personne ne le saura je vous le garantie. Oh je vous en prie ! C'est déjà si difficile !

_Pas d'hésitation, beaucoup dedouleur.Molly a fait son choix._

- Rendez-vous compte ce que vous me demandez par Merlin… Vous voulez que je tue Harry Potter !

-Non, Jenny ne dite pas ça ! » supplia Molly.

…

_Les pleurs reprennent, les mains s'enlacent et se soutiennent. _

« C'est fini, faite lui boire la potion. »

….

Molly pose un dernier baiser sur le front du comateux, et se retourne, les yeux rougis par le chagrin.

« Mon dieu, pardonnez-nous… »

Quelques gouttes versées à travers les lèvres, un ultime soupir, et une étoile renaît, plus brillante que jamais.


End file.
